Out of the Darkness
by Makoza-Foxdemon
Summary: In the cold lands of Iceland in a place called Khirbet, a group of super soldiers are created using the Blood of a girl named Diva. This is their story told from the point of view of their leader, Moses.
1. Creation and day one of learning

Ello, Ya'll, Fox here with a new fic for ya. I unfortunately can't get the files to my other stories and to pass the time until I can have decided to write this.

Warnings are simple. There will be blood, character death, and hinted at BL(Boy-love). So if you feel you can't read any of this please back out now. I don't want any complaints, that's why this is here to warn you a head of time.

Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own Blood+ If I did things would have gone a lot differently. But that's what my fics are for aren't they? XP

Also another thing to note will be this. Most of the dialog is from my own mind, however certain scenes will have the dialog from the English version of the anime. If you watched the Japanese subs, this may not be familiar to you. I apologize for that.

Now without farther a due I present to you, Out of the Darkness.

* * *

Cold.

That was the first thing my mind registered as I come to. The next thing was a bright white. I slowly opened my eyes, looking around for a moment before I realized I was surrounded by people. They were looking at me as if I were something they could play with. I tried to move away from them but found my hands, legs, and part of my chest was buckled down to the table I was on. I had the urge to bare my teeth at them, like a cornered animal would do.

"Calm down, your save here." I heard someone say. My eyes dart around looking for someone and I notice a man who I didn't see before. His glasses glaring the light of the room back at me. "You're not going to be harmed, you can calm yourself." He said again in a voice that dripped with fake kindness. I didn't resist the urge this time and bared sharpened fangs at him. He just frowned slightly before replacing it with a smile that was faker then his voice. "I can understand how you feel, but we are not here to hurt you. We are here to help." With that he waved his hand and one of the others walked over and undid my restraints.

I pulled myself into a sit and glared at the people around me, but I did nothing more then that. I turn my gaze back to the man and his fake smile still in place. "Now, see. We are not enemies." I nod once and he hands me something, I slowly take it and look from it to him a few times. He waves his hand again and someone walks over, takes the thing from me and starts to try and shove it over my head. I struggle at first before I hear the man again. "Stop resisting." It was a command and I for some unknown reason obeyed immediately. After the person had finished their task, I was now fully dressed and I looked my body over. The outfit was a purple color with two sets of sleeves, along with black pants.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked and I glared at him, but I gave my head a light shake non-the less. "Good," He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the table. I would have ended up in the floor had he not steadied me, "now, let's get you to your new teacher, she will be your guide for the next week or so, and will answer any questions you may have ok?" I nod, but even that slight movement made my legs nearly give out. He steadied me again, and slowly showed me how to walk properly. It didn't take me long at all to get the hang of it. After he was sure I could stand and walk on my own he left my side and led me down a hallway.

The hallway seemed to go on forever and the lights were dim and seemed just as fake as the man walking beside me. I found I didn't seem to mind it though, as at the time it was the only think I knew. We soon came across a door, and he opened it slowly. In side was a woman. She had light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Her thin framed glasses slid down her nose slightly before she took and finger and pushed them back up. She offered he a smile and it was more real then the one this man wore. "This is Clara, she will be your teacher. You will learn all that you need to know from her." He said as he gave me a push toward her. I turned to glare at him, and he just smiled that fake smile. I turned back to the woman and she smiled as well. Funny how a simple expression could be so different depending on how it was used. I took a step toward her and she motioned for me to sit. I did.

"Clara, this is Moses." I heard the man behind me say, "you know what to do." She nodded and looked at me again.

"Well, Moses, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Clara and I'll be your tutor. Though I'd guess Dr. Boris here already told you that." I looked toward the man, Boris, before nodded to Clara.

"Good, then I'll leave you two to it." With that I heard the door close signaling Boris' departure.

Clara let out a sigh as if she could finally relax again, and I found myself doing the same. "Glad that's over. That man can be so intimidating." She said before she looked up at me and smiled. I was beginning to wonder if she ever stopped smiling. "Well, first things first. You need to learn how to speak." I give her a confused look and she just gave a small laugh. "Well, I guess that's why I'm here. To teach you these things." She said as she took something out of her bag. "This is a book, we'll be using it to teach you how to both speak and read."

Over the next few hours Clara tried to teach me how to speak, but it just doesn't come to me. By the time one of the people from earlier came to get me, I'd hardly learned anything. "That's ok." Clara said as she and I both stand. "I'm sure we can get it tomorrow ok?" I nod to her and she smiled. "Good, now please follow this man and he'll take you to your room." I nod again and follow the man from the room. He led me down a different hallway from before and it didn't take long at all before he opened a door and led me inside. It had a simple cot to sleep on and that's it. I walked over to it and sat down, there were no windows, no nothing, just the very dull lights above me. He closed the door leaving me alone. I let out a breath, and lay down. Just staring at the lights before sleep soon over took me.

* * *

This is short and I know it. I will try to make the later chapters longer. This is just a intro after all so you couldn't have expected much to happen right?


	2. Disturbances and day two of learning

_Sorry this is so short. I've come into another case of writer's block, so it may be awhile before the next chap is out. Really sorry everyone. :/_

* * *

I groaned and rolled over in my sleep as a sudden light flashed in behind my closed eyes. I faintly heard what sounded like voices but I wasn't sure. I grabbed for a little blanket that my room had but found it was gone and I sat up quickly to look for it. I ended up ramming my head into something and the force knocked me back onto my back on my cot and I heard something hit the floor. I heard groaning to I leaned up to see what had happened, turns out I'd just head-butted the guard who'd been sent in to fetch me.

The next thing I know his hands are around my throat and my air is starting to leave me. "You little…"

"Roger!" His partner walked into the room cutting his sentence off, as well as making him let go of me. "We are to get him," he pointed at me, "to his class, not kill him!" He said as the other guard just scoffed.

"As if that would kill 'im." He glared at me and left the room. I rubbed my now sore throat and attempted to swallow passed what ever was still clogging my airway.

"Sorry about him." The remaining guard said, and offered me a hand. I look at it for a moment before taking it and he pulled me to my feet. I then proceed to follow him out. "He has a bad habit of letting even the little things get to him." I only nodded and continued to follow him down the halls.

I suddenly heard a voice yelling, but I couldn't seem to pin point where it is. I hear what I know to be Boris's voice. "Hold him down!" It had come from the hall way just next to the one we were in and before I could look to see what was going on the guard suddenly pushed me into a room and shut the door. I audibly snarled and turned around only to see my teacher Clara smiling at me. I open my mouth to say something before I remember that I couldn't say anything. She noticed this and laughed.

"I'm sorry to hear that Moses." She joked and I glared making her laugh even more. "But that is what we're here to learn isn't it?" I walk toward her, but kept a good five feet between us and sat down. I nod to her question and she nodded in return picking up the door we'd been trying to work with yesterday. "I've come to the realization that this," she pointed to the book at that, "isn't going to work, so what we will do is start with your name and go from there alright?" I nodded and she smiled. "Good, I'll say it and you try to repeat ok?" I nodded again. "Alright then. Your name is Moses." She then sounded it.

I didn't bother with being nervous about it I'd gotten over that yesterday and decided to just try it out of the best I could. "Mmm…" I frowned at what came out of my own mouth and Clara laughed.

"It's a good start, let's try it again shall we?" She then said my name and sounded it out once more.

"Mo…" I gave a little growl before trying again. "Mo-Mos…" I said and I tried to glare at myself, the look on my face must have been humorous for Clara burst out laughing.

"It's alright Moses." She said through her giggles. "We'll keep at it until you get it right ok?" She asked and I let out a sigh before nodding. "Good." She then said my name but this time only sounding it out.

I nodded to her and opened my mouth to try again. "Mo…" that was all that came and I could feel anger starting to build up but I took a breath to calm myself and decided to try one last time. "Mo-Mos…Moses." A smile parted my lips and I looked up at Clara happily. I'd finally spoken, one word sure, but I spoke.

"Very good, very good!" She said as she gave me a pat on the head. "Let's try something else now hmm?" She asked and I nodded with a smile. "Let's see," She said as she put her hands to her chin in thought. "How about my name next?" She asked and I nodded again. She said her name and sounded it out for me. I'd learned how to sound things out the day before so she really didn't have to do it.

"Cl…Clar…Clara." I said as she clapped happily.

"Very good, Moses! Very good!" She said rubbing my head again, I felt different around her then I did around the other people here. She made me feel human. "Let us work on a few words, then we'll work on reading ok?" She asked and I nodded.

For the next few hours we worked on a few more words, such as hello, and goodbye, and a few others. I had never been happier then I had when learning with Clara; there was something about her that just seemed right. I felt safe around her, I knew she meant me no harm and only wanted to help. It was so unlike Boris, who's fake kindness just dripped with no good intentions.

By the time the guards came to get me I had learned to read most of the book we'd been learning words from. It was odd, I found read to come very easy, but speaking proved hard. She had told me the most humans learned to talk before they read anything so yes, it must have been very odd.

I was led to my cell, and locked inside. I was as worried about it this time. I walked to my bed and curled up, knowing that sleep would come quickly and that my next lesion with Clara would be in a few short hours.

* * *

_There you have it guys, hope you liked. Review if you wish, because to me reviews are food! XP_


End file.
